Angel of Darkness
by Nitedream
Summary: songfic, following some of the events of Rixka through the second half of KH2. Surprise twist at the end! I got lazy and cut some corners though.


_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hands. But I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness they'll follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand. _

Sora brought up his Keyblade, blocking the violet-haired girl that was baring down on him with the staff of her spear. She brought it up, and began pounding away at it, until a sweep knocked it from his hands. Sora brought his hands up slowly, staring into the girl's bright green eyes. For a moment, he imagined he saw mischievous violet eyes and black hair.

"You're just gonna surrender? That's it?" The girl said, her eyebrows furrowed as she backed off a few steps. "It's gonna get a lot worse from here on out, Sora."

"How do you know who I am?" Sora demanded, picking up his Keyblade.

"The proper question is, when do you plan on giving my heart back?"

"Wha-?"

Rixka head perked up as she looked behind her, not expecting for the hooded figure to appear.

"You've said enough, Rixka. It seems you've also taught him how things are done here."

"Hmph. Stop acting like you're all superior. I'm not under your command, so don't think I'm as easily bendable as that little blondie you got locked away somewhere."

"That's ENOUGH, Guardian. Return to your charge."

"Tch. Whatever, man. I just have another question for Sora." Rixka turned, dispelling ehr spear and walking straight up to him. Sora held his Keyblade aloft, staring at her warily.

Rixka stopped a foot away, smiling softly as she put her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Did you decipher the note Cid gave you?"

Sora started. "How do you know about that?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Answer my question." Rixka demanded, her eyes turning slightly steely. Sora nodded slightly.

"It's a code Kira came up with when we were little, in case our parents intercepted our notes. But I'll only tell Kira my answer."

"..." Rixka stared at him sadly for a moment. "Then...you're gonna keep ahold of that answer for a long time, Sora. Until you figure out how to free her heart."

Sora nodded as Rixka disappeared from right in front of him, swallowed by a dark portal from underneath her.

_When darkness falls, hate is born, the angel of darkness will leave blind. I will fight._

Slow clapping came from behind Sora and Axel, the two standing there as Axel incinerated Vexen. Sora saw her first, gasping lowly as Axel turned around.

"Rixka. Did you enjoy the show? What happened to your charge?"

"Immensely. Fogey was getting on my last nerve." Rixka told him. "And Roxy's asleep. I got his new girlfriend babysitting him. I came to see how Sora was doing, surrounded by you bunch."

"Rixka...who ARE you?" Sora asked. "Why do you seem so familiar? You keep popping up from nowhere, and its driving me crazy!"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Man, you're slow." Axel said, leaving the four alone.

"C'mon, Duck-dude, Goofy. You two remember me, at least? Right?"

"Stop talking in riddles and just tell me!" Sora demanded, growing angry.

"If I tell you...what difference would it make? I've given you every clue I could think of. I want you to call me out. Tell me my name yourself, without having me to tell you!" Kira yelled back, summoning her neon orange spear.

"I can't! My memories..."

"Then obviously I wasn't that important to you to begin with. I literally gave you my heart, turning myself into this ABOMINATION!"

"What do you mean YOU gave me my heart? It wasn't you! It was another girl-!"

"And what was her name, Sora? SAY MY NAME!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sora yelled back. Rixka issued out a war cry before running at the brunette, sparks flying from when the two weapons met.

It was quick. A few clashes that showed they were nearly equal in strength, unlike last time when Sora was clearly outmatched again and again. The brunette's Keyblade caught Rixka in the chest, sending her flying. Rixka tumbled feet over head a few times, landing in a heap. She got up heavily, leaning to one side.

"Not bad, Sora. I'll be back. Maybe then, you'll remember."

"I hope I do too." Sora said.

_The love is lost, you cheat and lied, the pen is stronger than all your light. The dreams are gone, the night is come, the darkness is our new kingdom._

_Yeah~_

"A-hyuck."

"Donald...Goofy..." Sora yawned and stretched, looking around. "Where...are we?"

"Beats me." Donald told him, the two jumped up when they spotted the only source of color in the otherwise pure white room.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sora asked, looking at the violet-haired girl curiously.

"Heh. So Namine really did it...she erased Castle Oblivion. Now we have to go through this again."

"What are you talking about?" Donald quacked.

Rixka just walked forward, unclasping the paopu necklace from her neck.

"That-! What are you doing with that?" Rixka took his hand and put the necklace in it, closing his fingers over it so he could feel the warm, quiet thrumming from inside. Sora looked up at Rixka, seeing the mirage of violet eyes and black hair.

"Kira...My heart is beating like crazy...who are you?" Sora exclaimed, demanding answers.

"Heh. You were always slow, Sora. But I think the entire time you've been asleep, you got stupider." Rixka told him, grinning. "If you really are looking for Kira, just look a bit more. She'll be back. Ando so will Riku."

Sora looked down at the necklace sadly. "How do you know...?" He asked. His eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek.

"You'll find out soon enough." With that, she disappeared through a Dark Corridor, leaving behind the necklace.

"Don't worry, Sora! When we see her again, we'll MAKE her tell us everything she knows!" Donald comforted the boy.

_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hands. But I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, they'll follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand._

Rixka sat on the stone outcropping of Dark Beach, looking out over the water. Waiting...just waiting for something, anything.

She was such a coward. Unworthy of anything. A sinner with no hope of repentance. Yet...it was strangely empty. She sent a doppelganger of shadows in her place. She did nothing as her love died. Nothing as she watched through the eyes of her doppelganger as Axel murdered Zexion using that blasted Replica of Vexen's.

She stood to the side as she watched her best friend become one with her Other's best friend. And now...her last tie to anything she once knew, anything that was related to Kira, was left behind. This beach...it was like Destiny Islands at night, where it was always possible to find her lurking when she couldn't sleep.

Sora...

Sora was brave. Sora faced his fears. Sora was still fighting, looking to get back Riku, King Mickey, and Kira. He didn't know. Doesn't know...

She couldn't survive on a split heart. Nobody can survive on a split heart. The one act of bravery and selflessness Kira showed, created this tangle mess of a Nobody. This anomaly, sin against nature. She left behind the necklace, because she was tired of feeling the starved aura it gave off, locked in that cold shell.

She blamed Ansem. Ansem the Wise. Her...no...KIRA'S grandfather. Why couldn't she be able to turn a blind eye to his research? Why did she have to know what she knows? Why did her Other have to be the annoyingly happy granddaughter of that idiot? Why did she have to give her heart away, just because she was...

Was it even bravery, when she gave up her heart for Sora? Or was it cowardice, running away from the pain she felt?

"It's time..." She dropped down to her feet, going through a Dark Corridor and entering the balcony where Saix stood.

"Rixka. You've returned."

"Not really." Rixka clipped. "I came to end this before Sora gets here."

"Rather protective of him, are we? He's not Roxas. He doesn't need you anymore. You're obsolete, Guardian."

"That's how it is." Rixka told him. "Now prepare for a beatdown!" Rixka challenged, summoning Discipline and gets into her battle-stance.

"It's you!" Someone yelled from behind. Rixka looked over her shoulder to see the brunette, flanked by Xehanort's Heartless, and the Princess of Heart. As well as the Court Mage and Captain of the Guard of Disney Castle.

"It seems he also made it here in one piece. There is your precious Roxas, Rixka."

"I'm aware." Rixka gritted her teeth. "Stay back, Roxas!"

"That's really getting old!" Sora called out.

"Yeah! He's Sora!" Donald corrected, him and Goofy standing in front of Sora. Saix raised his hand, calling his Claymore and brandishing it.

"Different name, same fate."

"Your opponent is me, Saix!" Rixka growled, rushing forward, Discipline clashing with Lunatic. He pushed her back, Rixka's bare feet sliding against the floor as she attempted to brace herself against the man twice her size and age. She was at a disadvantage. Black feathered wings burst through her shirt from her shoulders as she struggled, flapping weakly to keep the steady force against the Luna Diviner.

"Get going, you idiots!"

"But what about you?" Sora asked, concerned. Rixka gave a slight laugh.

"Fool." She muttered under her breath, grinning like a madman. "I'm repenting for the wrongs I did to Roxas, for ever associating myself with the Organization."

"But...! Axel...!"

"Yeah, well, I'm still pissed at that fucked-up pyro, so don't you associate me with him. I'm not gonna disappear, because I still have stuff to do."

"You can't afford to turn a blind eye to me." Saix called back her attention, smashing his claymore at her. Sora jumped forward and blocked it with his Keyblade before it could reach the unguarded Rixka.

"Let's fight together, then!" Sora grinned. Rixka stared at him for a minute, before her face melted into a grin that made Sora see the ravenette girl again.

_The light goes on-into the night-time to pray-down on your knees-you can fight for me-into the light-until my last breath. I will fight-I will fight-I will fight._

"Gosh, you all did great." Mickey congratulated.

"It's not over yet." Rixka told the mouse king, face hard as her grip on Discipline tightened. "Xemnas...has yet to show his true power. He's like a fuckin' cockroach." She stepped forward to the other side of the platform, away from the others, flinching when a explosion sounded.

"Hurry!" Mickey urged.

"I'll open a path." Riku told them, holding his palm out as if to open a Dark Corridor. He looked shocked when he found he couldn't do it.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mickey told him. Donald turned to his king.

"How do we get out of here, your Majesty?"

"How quickly you idiots forget theres still a Nobody among you." Rixka groaned. She prepared to open one, when the transparent form of a blonde girl appeared next to her. She opened a Dark Corridor.

"You're..." Rixka realized.

"Thank you, Namine." Kairi smiled, her and Sora stepping forward.

"Sure." The blonde smiled. "Rixka, it's good to see you again."

"I don't know if I should punch you, or kiss you." Rixka blatantly stated, her arms crossed.

Namine chuckled, then turned to Sora. "See? We meet again, just like we promised."

"Huh?" Sora looked confused.

"She's not talking to you-you, Sora." Rixka told him.

"You said we'd meet again. But when we did, we might now recognize each other." A disembodied voice came out, until a translucent blonde, spiky-haired boy came from him.

"I did, didn't I?"

"But I did."

"Roxy..." Rixka stepped forward.

"Rixka!" Roxas recognized, meeting her in a tight hug. Namine just looked on, smiling.

"I missed you so much, Roxy." Rixka said, a solitary tear coming from her eye.

"But Namine...I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you.

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..." Namine confessed.

"But you two didn't..." Rixka cut in. "I don't know a whole lot that's going on, all I know is that I'm glad you guys returned to your original selves, instead of fading. Then, if I can return to my original self, we can all be together again." Rixka grinned.

"Right." Roxas nodded. "Anytime Sora, Kairi, and Kira are together."

"We'll be together everyday, right, Sora?" Kairi wanted confirmation. And got it.

Rixka stepped away as Namine went back into Kairi.

"I'll miss you, Roxy." Rixka told the blonde.

"Don't worry, Rixka! We'll be together again." Rixka shook her head. "We can pray. Damn, if only I was religious." Roxas chuckled before turning to Sora and fading back into the brunette.

Sora looked at his hands and patted his chest as if to confirm something, noises of confusion coming from him.

"Don't worry. You're all still you." Riku reassured him, then looked at the violet-haired Nobody. "Roxas said something about Kira. Tell me, are you her Nobody?"

Rixka smirked and crossed her arms. "What if I am? Can't do nothing about it." She told him, opening a Dark Corridor and disappearing, leaving them to the one Namine opened.

"Wait! Rixka!" Sora called.

_I realize, the stars they die, darkness has fallen in paradise. But we'll be strong and we will fight, against the creatures of the night._

Rixka opened a Dark Corridor to the Dark Beach once more, to find Sora and Riku lounging back on the sand.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Rixka!" Sora greeted, jumping up to turn to the violet-haired Nobody. "Where have you been? You just disappeared...!"

"I'm Rixka, Roxas's Guardian. And that role was assigned to me, because of who my Other was. You would know her...as Kira. Kira was Sora's guardian, meaning I had to become Roxas's guardian. I did what I could. I failed. I'm not even a real Nobody. A Nobody is someone who lost their hearts to Darkness. Mine...was broken in two. One half imprisoned in a cold shell, the other lost to Light." Rixka looked down at her necklace, now hanging around Sora's neck. She held it up, closing her fist around it to feel slight warm comfort, but colder desperation at the feel of the starved thing. It had been locked away from everything, in a cold, dark place.

"Rixka, about the letter Kira gave to Cid, I wanna tell you now. My answer. I want her to know...I...love Kairi." Sora told her. "Kira's my best friend. We were all friends, her, me, and Riku. She protected me since we were little...but, I lost all hope when it seemed she cared more for Riku then she did me. That's when I realized, I didn't love her like I thought I did..."

"I understand." Rixka told him, stopping him before he could go on. "Who could compete with a Princess of Heart?" Rixka shrugged, smirking slightly. "Especially me, or Kira, rather, a failed Guardian with a broken Heart..."

"Kira...that's not true! Riku, tell Kira that's not true!" Sora turned to the platinum blonde for help.

"Heh. Jeez, I'm hopeless." Rixka pressed a hand against her eyes, smirking. Sora turned back to the violet-haired girl. "I guess...now it's my turn to fight you, Sora."

"HUH?" Sora and Riku chorused.

"What are you talking about Kira?" Riku demanded.

"Stop calling me 'Kira'. I'm Rixka. Rixka! Don't you get it? I have no place in Destiny Islands, because I'm not your beloved Kira!" Rixka yelled, balling her fists. "She was wrong...it was Kira that had no hope of salvation. But then that means I don't either." Rixka smirked, her black feathered wings unfolding as she called for Discipline. "Give it to me, Keyblade Bearer." She demanded, her eyes glinting malevolently.

"Wha-? I don't understand, Kira! What are you talking about?"

"You have half of Kira's heart. I WANT IT!" Rixka told him, twirling her spear like a baton off to the side while she waited for the brunette to make his move. "Kira's heart took Kairi's place in your chest. To be whole again, I need it. So if you want Kira back, you have to lose your heart. Can you do that, Sora? Can you lose your heart again, HERE of all places?"

"Rixka...I...can't let that happen." Sora said, calling out his Keyblade.

Rixka chuckled. "You sound as if I'm giving you a choice, Sora!" She swung at him again and again, Sora blocking her hits and swinging a couple of his own.

"Stop! The both of you!" Riku yelled. "Kira, Sora, this is stupid! Sora doesn't have to give up his heart to return yours, Kira!"

"What are you talking about, Riku?" Sora asked, Rixka jumping back from the brunette.

"Give me the necklace, Sora." Riku told him evenly. The brunette wasted no time in taking it off and handing it over, Rixka looking scandalized. "This amulet...you gave it to Kira when we were kids. She never took it off since then."

"Give it to me!" Rixka yelled hoarsely, running at the silverette and snatching the pendant from his grip, and holding it to her lovingly. A glimmer of black light escaped from the edges, her hair steadily going black as she held it.

"It's true, what you said. Nobody can live on half a Heart, but Sora and Kairi are. Besides, when Sora returned to normal after becoming a Heartless, your heart was driven out. But something happened, because it never went to Kingdom Hearts. Try to remember. Remember your last moments as Kira." Riku urged. Rixka breathing slowed until her eyes closed. Riku held his hand to his chest, cupping the slowly emerging glimmer of light coming from his chest.

"Riku!" Sora called out worriedly. "You...you had Kira's heart this whole time?"

"It was how Xehanort's Heartless didn't overtake me completely. Kira has always been a fighter. She fought Xehanort's Heartless every step of the way. For awhile, I was afraid Ansem the Wise's machine caused it to merge with my heart completely, but since it was whole to start with..."

"Your heart rejected it as well." Rixka finished. "Fine. Give it to me." Rixka growled, holding her hand out as her eyes stayed closed.

"...Kira...come home with us." Riku said, letting the sliver escape from his large palm and fly slowly towards the now-ravenette. It flew through the pendant and into her chest.

Dark wisps began escaping from Rixka as she groaned, darkness coming from beneath her feet to cover her, distorting around her until it flattened completely, scattering everywhere then fading away as a Nobody does when they die.

"Rixka! Kira!" Sora yelled, running over to where the Nobody disappeared. "Riku, what did you do?"

_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hands. But I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, they'll follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand._

_yeah~_

"...Welcome home." A voice said. Riku turned from Mickey to see the smirking ravenette up on the beach, violet eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

Riku nodded and smiled before as the figure turned and started to walk away, before disappearing.

..::**OWARI**::..

Ho mah gawd...this took forever _

What'd you think? Huh? Huh?

Come on! I'm a review whore, you gotta let me know what you thought!

Especially let me know what you think happened to Kira. Did she fade into darkness despite getting her heart back? Was she reborn?

Lala la la~~!

This was Kira Nitedream!


End file.
